Utsukushi vixen
by CapitalEnvy
Summary: Sakura was a simple girl with simple dreams. Tragically those dreams ended when her mother died, but not without her apologizing for the future she had ahead of her.


_Ichi: The start of it all_New Story

"Talk'

_"thought"_

**(A/N: Utsukushī ****could mean beautiful, pretty, handsome, good-looking, lovely, or charming, in this case I chose beautiful. Why? Probably not even questioning that….**

**I've been talking to KohoriNS6 and she's been really depressed, [her favorite MMA fighter lost last year, HA!] and she's been nagging me about needing to write a story or else it's meaningless to have an account set up, you don't even continue yours. I think it's none of her business. I just wanted to try writing a story despite knowing it won't get a lot of reviews. I'm a negative/lame type of person.**

**I chose the girls as the main fighters in the story (mostly Sakura), because I'm so sick and tired of guys being strong and girls being weak. Not all are like that. I can beat up my guy friends even brothers and have been for years. Surprised their still around… That says more about their characters instead of mine. Anyway, the girls are most likely going to be stronger than most of the boys, some might not, depends on which character I could carless about… I'm supposed to say I own nothing right? Isn't that obvious?)**

_She was once so innocent_

_Her smile was something to treasure_

_Remembering the past_

_That smile brought others nothing but pleasure_

"MUM!"

Clenching their eyes closed, the doctor and nurse wanted nothing more than to leave the room.

"G-get up!"

The heartbreaking scene before them was too much, even for a doctor who has seen countless tears, tragic deaths, and nauseating displays of human internal organs that would make anyone rather rip out their eyes than see that,_ this_ was nothing in comparison. It wasn't that he was heartless or any less of a man. No. He had compassion for his patients and their families.

"Please don't leave me!" Those once memorizing emerald colored eyes were now puffy and red, spilling tears down the poor young girl's red face.

This situation was different…

"MUM!"

The poor girl's throat was raw from her constant screaming towards the dying woman on the hospital bed. She was a smart girl, a genius in the making most would say, but her naivety made her believe a miracle would suddenly happen, like in those American Disney movies and save her dying mother, despite all her injuries. But no matter how much she cried, no matter how much she hoped—nothing was happening!

This woman literally felt her soul escaping from her body; she felt no pain, physically or mentally. If this was a different situation she would have already took her daughter in her arms and whispered comforting words to stop her crying. However it wasn't, seeing her daughter's tears would normally bring out her maternal instincts—but there was no feeling overwhelming her to fight to stay alive, she was beat, she was ready to die.

Her own emerald orbs lost their spirit and was now becoming lifeless. Her sight was vanishing; she could hardly see her sobbing daughter who wasn't even an inch away.

"Sak-ra." Her voice was faint as she strained herself to speak loud enough for her daughter to hear her voice. It was enough, as the young pinkette looked up at her mother with tearful eyes her constant shrieks finally ceased. "I'm s-sorry." Those words only made poor little Sakura worried.

"N-no! Mum, don't leave me, you promised! I'm sorry,_ I_ didn't mean for this to happen—don't you dare leave me!" Sakura put her hands on her mother's stomach, gently trying to nudge her to get up. Weren't doctors supposed to save lives? All they were doing were just standing around doing nothing! Turning her upper half towards the doctor's direction, nothing but rage filled Sakura's eyes as she screamed at him. "Do something! That's your job, right?" The doctor cringed at her words and decided to say nothing.

"Sakura…" Gasping at her moms voice Sakura quickly brought her focus back to her poor dying mother. The older woman's hand brushed up against her beloved daughter's cheek only causing Sakura to tear up more. "M-Mum!"

As her dying mother patiently waited for her time, no matter how tough it was to keep breathing, she wanted to make sure Sakura would understand that she wasn't going to be alone. "I'm so... Sorry... Sakura. Please don't worry; y-ou will n-never be alone… _They_ will pro-tect you…" Sakura gasped once more when her mother's hand dropped from her face onto the bed. "Mum?"

_You lied to me!_

_Only it was all a lie_

_Everything was pretend_

_Because all she wanted_

_Was a friend_

At the wake, Sakura did nothing but sit and stare blankly at a beautifully crafted vase (made from some family in Iwa) which contained the ashes of her deceased mother. She no longer had tears to waste she was officially dry as of that day.

Incense burned inside the room on a table decorated with white flowers along with candles; in the middle of the table was a framed picture of her mother flashing her angelic smile that was famous for making every man fall to her feet. Now here she was, dead in urn at her own wake. Everyone who she ever met proclaimed to love this woman, yet no one showed up even for the now orphan girl who they also claimed to cherish.

_I hate liars…_

Sakura had no father, no relatives, and no close friends who would take the burden of taking care of her in her time of need. Instead would be given the likelihood of having someone take her to an orphanage and leave her to drown in her sorrow. No one wanted a child as messed up as she was. Truthfully if losing her mother would finally give her the satisfaction of having a friend, it was a sacrifice well made, only that was just a lonely child's fantasy.

When it came to her mothers dying promise, Sakura finally understood what she meant. Once the sun started to set Sakura was prepared to take her mothers urn across town to their family's grave so she could finally be with her (the mothers) parents. Unfortunately her adventure was cut short by a scary but unusual trio blocking her path, introducing themselves as her_ new _parents.

After a long discussion over what seem to be a misunderstanding, Sakura discovered these were the people her mother promised who were going to protect her from then on. The three mysterious characters with intimidating auras have now set their sights on raising her as their daughter.

This was the first time—since that day—Sakura felt fear.

She wanted a friend not a new _group_ of parents!

* * *

Deep breaths…

High school was both a scary but exciting new chapter in ones life that would help determine how your future would be. For certain kids, high school would be a breeze. If you had the attitude, the face, and the wardrobe to back it all up, popularity would be effortless. Those who were popular would be able to roam the halls as if they ruled it or were on a pedestal of some sort in the social hierarchy. Unfortunately those who were unlucky to not make the cut would have to settle for less, some more then others. Those people are known as the grunts the only status below the lower class.

"Move it grunt!"

**Crash!**

Like her.

Now the contents of her homemade bento were purposely spilled all over her uniform. Milk dripped from her long orange locks onto the tile floor of the cafeteria joining the rest of the food that did not stick to her. When hearing the crash students in the room found it hard not to suddenly stop what they were doing to discover what that sound was, no one was entirely too surprised to see the D class student on her butt in a embarrassing manner trying to quickly clean up what she can while having the person who caused the incident looming over her.

No one laughed but no one stopped it either, the entire room was silent. It was the fear of that said person ruining their lives socially that kept them from interfering. Those who are considered popular had the ability to parade around freely and wreak havoc on other students with no worry of harsh punishments. Adding more on to popularity, if you were from an influential family the social status you currently have would increase in your favor depending how powerful your family was or could get, most believed the more power the better, in some cases this was true. Only the ones who were really on top of everyone are the children who came from one of the elite gōzoku of Japan.

Those kids had it made.

The social classes were not only separated by titles and categories they also included large letters that symbolized how highly ranked they were on the hierarchy. The letters went from D-S, D being the lowest and S being ultimately the rarest and highest of statuses. The letters were sewed onto the uniforms of the students' shirts as proof of their ranking. It was considered a law made by the student council in the school to keep your letter status in view at all times or would suffer the consequences from the S class. So far that rule has yet to be broken.

Poor Moegi. Humiliated and embarrassed she did nothing but grabs her bento and scramble out of the cafeteria trying cover up her tears along the way. Unlike most schools in Japan, Konoha fused their middle and high school buildings together, the classes were separate from year to year, none less they all shared a lunch break which made it that much more formidable. Who's to say had it better in their social class whether it is grunts (D),lower (C), middle (B), high (A), or elite (S)? No matter what, it was torture in its own way.

Far in the back, no one paid much attention to this particular student, yet this worked in her favor. No interaction meant less danger for her and less pain for other people. A sigh in disbelief of the previous unnecessary episode wasn't even acknowledged by her fellow peers instead they all chose to pretend the incident never transpired. Obviously she was no better for not doing anything herself. Her excuse was far better then theirs…

Yet she was still having a growing pit of anger swelling inside her.

Excusing herself from the cafeteria table, Sakura took her tray to dump the leftovers and to quickly escape the room. She felt her red sneakers loose due to her not remembering to tie them earlier. Only know that was not her main concern, she needed to release this hostility before it was too late.

**Thump thump**

_Not yet!_

* * *

An onlooker watched as the enigmatic pink haired student raced out of the gakuen in a desperate fashion with a clear fearful facial expression that was entirely different from the usual plain blank stare. She must have not realized there was a possibility, despite no students in the courtyard, there could be someone observing her every movement from a higher point as she dexterously made her way over the schools steel picket fence.

Students of Konoha hardly new of her existence as she was a plain girl of C class that either refused or was pushed away from interacting with other students. Whether it was one or the other, it didn't matter, she was rare.

Seeing her inhumanly glide her way over the fence created the image she was secretly an angel blessed from above. An angel _he _wanted—needed—for himself.

* * *

"CRAP, GRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAAAP!"

Suddenly a pale leg with a memorable striking red sneaker slammed the unconscious body of a delinquent on to the pavement with no regret to any broken bones or rubble provided. Her ferocious roar echoed in the crash car lot, scaring away birds and other wild creatures but too late for the beings beneath her feet to flee.

Continuing to ferociously use her nails to dig into her scalp in order to itch the constant annoying prickle feeling in her head, she was getting to the point were she was inflicting her own injuries as blood was traveling down her face and neck. Her blood began to tint the roots of her hair and her scalp. Her trademark pink hair made it easy to determine who she was, which was why she made sure every time she returned to beat her opponents until they were near brain dead.

"CRAAP!" This time it was a growl.

There was probably a dozen or more of these rogues beaten and bloody who lay unconscious with weapons such as knives and pipes surrounding them. Although the scene was terrifying to a regular person, the way they were all positioned was laughable. Not that they were strategically positioned into a pile, they somehow gathered together in the middle of the area without her notice till know.

Breathing heavily, emerald eyes once adorably droopy were now fierce with demonic intent. The prickle feeling had finally gone away which meant she was free to roam; this caused an evil chuckle to escape. In this state calling her by the original name given to the character would only get you killed; there was not one soul but _two_ that lived inside this girl's body. She was not first year, C class student Haruno Sakura at the moment.

In her place, she was—a husky voice hushed "Inner."

* * *

*Gozoku= prominent clans

*Gakuen= campus

**(I think I did pretty lame for the first fanfiction I've ever written. I didn't really know what or how to really write one, but apparently from what other writers tell me "It doesn't matter," which by the way doesn't help me.**

**It would do a world of good [to me] if anyone who selects this story review and tell me what they personally felt about this story. I don't care if its bad or good, criticize my so I can get better. **

**Please, and thank you!)**

Sunday, July 01, 2012


End file.
